


Yeah...Maybe...

by phantisma



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid needs something, and wants Morgan to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah...Maybe...

The light of the fire cast a glow across the expanse of pale skin, giving it the illusion of being sun-kissed gold. Black silk sheets stretched under his naked body, adding a sense of luxury, despite the restraints that bound slender wrists. In fact everything in the room was designed to offer that sense of ease, of luxury. It was a place where Derek Morgan was in control…a place where pleasure could be found.

This wasn’t about him though. He stood regarding the naked form stretched out on the bed. This was about Spencer Reid…and what he needed. Just getting this far was something remarkable. The trust implied in knocking on his door, in the way he’d offered himself…it made Derek Morgan hard just thinking about it, yet it humbled him in a way as well.

He decided before Spencer had even gotten undressed that this wouldn’t be about his own pleasure. This would be about getting Spencer where he needed to go.

The younger man’s eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. He’d been waiting for a while now while Derek considered the canvas before him. His first touch was to Spencer’s ankle. Gentle, caressing. He watched his hand move up over the skin, to the back of his knee. “I want you to try to relax, Spencer.” He watched him start with the sound of his voice, with the use of his name. Spencer had always been Reid, and Derek had always been Morgan…in their line of work the distance made it easier…but there was no distance here, not now.

“We’re in no hurry. I promise you that I will give you what you need. You just have to trust me.” Spencer was wound tight after two cases that had pushed him and played on all of his insecurities.

“I trust you, Morgan,” he said softly.

Morgan brought his hand higher, up over his bare thigh, his thumb working circles over the muscle. He’d never considered this, not with Reid anyway…not until Reid approached him, asking questions, theoretical, of course. It had been more than a month, a month in which he’d watched and waited.

He moved so that he was sitting on the bed beside him, his hand firmly gripping his thigh. “I want you to concentrate on my hands, only my hands. Where they are…what they’re doing…nothing else.”

Reid nodded. “I want you to tell me when I hurt you.”

Reid swallowed this time, his eyes fluttering and nearly opening. Then he nodded. Morgan tightened his grip and watched Reid squirm. “Does it hurt?”

“Not…really.” Morgan released his grip, then brought his hand down hard in an open slap to his thigh. “Yes…hurts.”

Morgan smiled and soothed the spot by rubbing it. “That’s good, Spencer.” He went back to his slow caress, exploring the skin laid out for him. “I want you to tell me when I make you feel good.” He slid his hand over Reid’s ass, slipping down between his thighs to where his cock lay between him and the sheets. He ran his palm over it, felt Reid’s body stiffen, felt his cock stir. He moved his fingers over the skin. “Is it good?”

“Mmmhm…good.”

“Then relax.” He pressed his empty hand to Reid’s back, rubbing along the stiff muscles. “Come on, stop thinking…feel my hands….only my hands.”

Morgan squeezed the cock in his hands and felt it start to swell. “That’s good.” He let go, sliding his hand out from under him, out to his thighs, once more massaging the muscles there.

There was a lot more muscle to Reid than most imagined. “Relax…just…let go.” Morgan moved up, working his fingers along his spine and outward, rubbing away tension and letting Reid feel his fingers…up to his neck, where Morgan paused, putting his hand around the back of Reid’s neck.

Slowly he increased the pressure, his thumb and forefinger pressing possessively inward. Reid tilted his head, trying to bring relief without admitting his discomfort. “Tell me what you feel.” Morgan encouraged, his free hand stroking over Reid’s shoulder and up his arm.

He saw Reid lick his lips. “Uncomfortable.”

“Because of my hand…or because you’re tied down naked to my bed?”

“B-both.”

Morgan released his neck before he left substantial bruises. He reached over to the nightstand and picked up the pinwheel, sliding the cold chrome handle across Reid’s back first, before running the wheel lightly along the spine. Reid shuddered and Morgan smiled. He pressed a little harder on his second pass.

“Do you know why you came here tonight, Spencer?” Morgan asked, moving so he could skim the pinwheel down his legs, making him squirm.

“Because…I…wanted…” He didn’t finish, turning his face into the sheets beneath him as Morgan continued, alternatively tickling and pricking as he ran the instrument over Reid’s feet and legs.

“What did you want?”

“I—don’t know exactly…”

“Shall I tell you?” Morgan asked, leaning close to his ear, pressing his still clothed body against Reid’s naked one.

His free hand picked up the leather paddle, though he continued running the pinwheel over sensitive skin as he moved, straddling Reid’s thighs. His first blow with the paddle across his right cheek made Reid jump. “You wanted me to punish you, Spencer.”

He made a second blow on the other ass cheek. “You wanted me to tell you that you weren’t good enough. That you failed.” He leaned forward, over Reid. “That’s why you came, Spencer.” He let the words and his weight soak into the younger man. “But that isn’t what this is about.”

Reid was just beginning to sweat. Morgan kissed along the back of his neck, where he’d held him earlier. “This is about helping you realize what an amazing person you really are.” He added tiny touches with his tongue, working down along Reid’s shoulders and back again. He moved down, kissing and licking until he reached the red globes of his ass. He didn’t stop, felt Reid stiffen as his tongue glided over ever more intimate places.

“Tell me, Spencer.”

Reid bowed his head, arching his upper back. “Please. Morgan.”

Morgan smiled. It hadn’t taken much to wring out a first plea. “Tell me. Do you like it?”

“Y-yes.”

“Do you want more?”

Reid didn’t answer at first, writhing under him.

Morgan sat up and away, his only contact with Reid his legs, still covered in his pants. “Tell me, more?”

“Y-yes…please Morgan?”

Morgan brought the paddle down quickly and Reid jumped. Twice more and he heard Reid whimper. “Up, onto your knees, Spencer.” Morgan helped him bring his knees under him, lifting his red ass in the air. “Good, spread them a little.” He reached between his thighs to find his cock hard, heavy in his hand. “That’s good.” He stroked it lightly as reward.

“Now…we’re going to roll you over…just lay still and let me.”

He could see the strain the restraints made on his arms as he rolled him to his back. Reid lay still and let him position him, legs open, knees flush to the bed. “Look at me.”

Reid opened his eyes, rolling them around until they fell on Morgan standing at the end of the bed. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” Morgan’s hands were on his ankles, sliding up as he lifted a knee to the bed and climbed up between Reid’s legs. “How much I admire you?” As his hands got closer to his cock, Reid’s breathing changed.

He breathed moist air over it and Reid gasped a little. “You did nothing wrong.” He licked up the underside and Reid shuddered. “Say it.”

“I—did nothing wrong.”

“You are beautiful.” His tongue danced over the head. “Say it.”

“I’m not…” Morgan slapped the inside of his thigh with the paddle.

“Say it Spencer.”

“Beautiful…yes…okay I’m beautiful.”

“And you deserve this.” Morgan opened his mouth and swallowed Reid’s cock, sliding his tongue over and around. It only took a second for Reid’s hips to buck and Morgan’s hands pressed them back down. “Let me give it to you Spencer…relax…let go…” He closed his mouth over him again, sucking up and off before taking him deep.

Morgan grasped one nipple and squeezed as he swallowed and his free hand fondled Reid’s balls…and finally he felt the tension, Reid arched up, thrusting into him and the first salty taste of come touched his tongue.

“Morgan!”

Morgan squeezed his balls as he sucked and licked…until Reid collapsed back to the bed. Slowly, Morgan eased himself from the bed, sliding his hands across skin, up arms to the restraints. He unbuckled one hand, then the other, rubbing them to restore circulation. Reid was panting. “It’s okay, Spencer. You did good.” Morgan sat him up and sat behind him, rubbing his shoulders and arms. “You okay?”

Reid nodded, leaning back into the touch. “Is it better?”

Reid looked over his shoulder at him. “I…think so?”

Morgan slid his arms around Reid’s waist, careful not to press his own erection against him. Now wasn’t the time for that. He kissed the side of his neck. “Tell me what’s not?”

Reid ducked his head and Morgan couldn’t resist putting his fingers into his hair, scrubbing against the scalp.

“I thought…well…that you’d want to…you know…and…you didn’t even…kiss me.”

Morgan smiled, though Reid couldn’t see it. “I do want to…you know…and I do want to kiss you, don’t think I don’t.”

“Then, why?”

“This first time was for you…just for you. I needed you to know you could trust me to take care of you, to know what you need.”

Reid turned. There was a little more confidence in his face. “And now?”

Morgan caressed his cheek. “And now…we have to talk…before we take it the next step.”

Reid mimicked his movements, a hand sliding up to Morgan’s face. “Maybe I don’t want to talk just yet.” He leaned forward, his kiss tentative, slow and soft. Morgan felt it all the way to his dick though and his hand slid back into Reid’s hair, pulling him closer as he tongue pushing into the younger man’s mouth, claiming it.

“Tell me what you want here, Spencer.” Morgan said as he pulled back.

Reid’s eyebrow raised and his hands dropped to his side. “If you can’t say the word, you aren’t ready.”

He fidgeted. “I like the kissing.” His hand traced his lips.

Morgan smiled and pulled him back for another kiss, a little bruising with teeth and tongue and he tugged on his lower lip as he pulled away. “Maybe we get to the fucking later.” Reid whispered as he let Morgan press him to the mattress with a light chuckle.

“Yeah…maybe….”  



End file.
